


龙血之祭

by liaojun



Series: 对红毒蛇鸟视眈眈 [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, 龙奸
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liaojun/pseuds/liaojun
Summary: 奥柏伦新婚一个月后，他的丈夫变成了一条龙。1.雷加/奥柏伦，雷加会变龙都是我胡扯的2.龙奸，ABO，pwp，瞎写的
Relationships: Rhaegar Targaryen/Oberyn Martell
Series: 对红毒蛇鸟视眈眈 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607542
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

奥柏伦新婚一个月后，他的丈夫变成了一条龙。

1.雷加/奥柏伦，雷加会变龙都是我胡扯的

2.龙奸，ABO，pwp，瞎写的

——————————————

龙石岛外的狂风暴雨掩盖了“猎食”的巨龙粗重的呼吸声。

只用一边爪子就让马泰尔家的红毒蛇不敢轻举妄动的龙有银色的鳞片，如果自己不在他爪子底下，会称他美丽，并很乐意驯服他，成为龙绝迹百年来第一个龙骑士。几代前坦格利安与马泰尔家族联姻，奥柏伦拥有龙王的血统，更有这个能力与勇气。

可现在年轻的亲王尽全力压制找机会翻下床提枪，让这该死的东西不能近身半步的欲望。脑子里甚至过了几圈该攻击哪处弱点，哪处是弱点，保证自己的进攻有效。

但他不能，枪早就被收走了不让红毒蛇带进屋，压住他的巨龙也不是从龙石岛的哪块石头里蹦出来闯进王储卧房的，这就是奥柏伦小自己一岁的丈夫，雷加·坦格利安。

婚礼结束快一个月过去，他们人都回到了封地，这座又冷又潮湿的海岛城堡，才派学士告诉他，铁王座的继承人，觉醒了龙的血脉，会在月圆夜化身巨龙。

而他要和龙生下更多拥有龙血的孩子。

比方说传说中的王子。

更实在的是，坦格利安家要更多的龙。

多恩的小亲王不悦地抛着手中的苹果，一下 ，又一下，老眼昏花的学士时不时把他称作公主没让他挑半下眉头。疯王算准来了龙石岛，就是奥柏伦也难自己一个人逃跑。结束航行后台风来临，他必定得留在这，等待他的是和一条龙上床。

一条龙，开什么玩笑。苹果咔嚓一声碎在小亲王手中，报信的老头声音颤颤巍巍提醒他今夜行房前要多做准备，溜走的速度可比他看上去腿脚利索多了，不留在奥柏伦眼跟前自讨没趣。

多做准备？苹果被他使劲捏一下会不会碎苹果不知道，奥柏伦被一条龙压在身下会不会死他也不知道。倒不如多提醒雷加，别把刚成为他妻子的可怜人在床上撕成碎片用龙焰烤熟咽进肚子里。

龙确实没打算吃了自己的新婚妻子。

雷加要干他。

奥柏伦的视线压低，紧盯着龙胯下勃出的硕大分叉阴茎，借床前的炉火，他隐隐在硬挺的顶端看见了与蛇或蜥蜴类似的倒刺。

火光和窗外的闪电将巨龙的鳞片映出冷暖不同的光亮。

这只是能喷火能飞的大蜥蜴，还没有毒。前学城学徒试着转移注意力。

不，他做不到，没有哪个学士疯到给龙上来研究龙的生理特性，他们现在公开的记载连区分公母都还停留在生蛋与否的程度。

或许龙王以外的人从来未见巨龙如何交媾。

多恩的小亲王今天要见识到了，亲自。

一阵炽热的鼻息吹散了走神的人额前碎发，昭示自己的存在。

按住他的力气称得上轻柔，龙粗喘着气，没有下一步动作，但钳制奥柏伦躯干的爪子没有挪开的迹象。

雷加怕他跑。看来他目睹火炉跟前面壁的丈夫身形撑破睡袍，从一个人变成一条大过马车的龙后爬上床榻的反应过于惊愕，伤了他忧郁丈夫的心。

这怪不了奥柏伦，坦格利安递上婚约时可没写清楚这一项。他早该清楚疯王离经叛道选了一个声名狼藉的男人嫁给雷加，不是疯到只为给世人看笑话而羞辱王位继承人。雷加要有点良心，彰显点他的骑士精神，就该在新婚之夜讲实话，而不是拖到现在都没讲。

婚礼那晚，结束繁重典礼流程和应酬的年轻亲王还有兴致逗弄得一起过上几十年日子到咽气的龙王子。他身上的礼服完完整整，连个铜片都不缺，男人们听过奥柏伦的名声，恐惧的眼神叫他满意，只敢看怪物似的打量他，怕碰他一下隔几天暴毙而亡，伊里斯国王只会叫嚷“不要丢弃婚礼习俗”，人死了可不会主持公道。

比起红毒蛇整整齐齐一屁股坐在床上，雷加可惨多了，女人们没放过宝贵的揩油机会，把他扒的只剩下最里面的薄衫，关上门时肯定在痛心疾首没把人脱到光。

可怜的王子，娶了一个男人，再能生出后代，也仍是个男人。

他打扮也还是个男人，胡子也留在脸上。

可怜的王子，被多恩人交上一个男新娘。

比娶个男人做新娘还更糟，那是多恩危险淫荡的毒蛇。

“她们该小点声叹息不是？”多恩亲王撂下象征什么丈夫对妻子庇护的厚披风，着手解起腰带繁杂的绳结。

没等衣衫不整头发都乱套的王子打理好他自己结束沉默，奥柏伦一边拽散腰带一边补充:

“女孩们确实得可惜您，殿下。被逼娶了恶名远扬的我，而不是家教良好的哪位高贵小姐。兰尼斯特家的女儿就挺合适，真遗憾，早之前她还跟我有过婚约呢，现在眼睁睁看我嫁给您。

她刚瞪我的眼神可比我像一条毒蛇，我听她埋怨我嫁给王子殿下却不穿着像样的裙子来，怎么看都是个男人，丢您的脸。”红毒蛇做了个鬼脸，“我要是真修着精致的胡子穿上她们那些裙子来，那才是丢您的脸。”

安静的王子被他逗笑了，笑了半天，估计跟着奥柏伦的话想象他描述的打扮是个什么德行。等龙王子调整好呼吸抬起头，见他已松散外袍露出里层的丝质袍服，怔了一下脸颊也跟着红了，才想起来进了卧室该宽剩下的衣做正事的模样。

雷加只比他才小一岁，风流的伊里斯国王生了一个纯情的儿子，看来这是王后的功劳。奥柏伦脱掉为婚礼准备的花哨靴子丢在地上，打量起成年后比他显得更高更强壮的王子。

“殿下您知道如何跟男人做爱吗？”红毒蛇故意不用隐晦的说法。

“...我看了些书，学士有告诉我该做些什么。”

看了些书，这可爱的回答。把龙王子当梦中情人的少女们听见这个答案不知会不会高兴，不过这跟奥柏伦没关系，他可不打算从第一天开始到日后在性爱上遭罪。

“我猜老学士们和书本上肯定说不清楚该怎么做。”小亲王灵巧地跳下床，赤脚踩红堡卧室的地砖，四下找他的药箱，可惜这些人防他就像他是一个新婚夜要毒害王储的疯子似的。他拎了梳妆台的油膏跳回床上，当着雷加面蹬掉裤子，岔开双腿，把油膏倒在手上。

“我在为你准备，我的丈夫。”

谁能想到，床上保守又小心过了头的龙王子，真的变成了一条龙。

学士走后奥柏伦只能认命，不认命也没有办法。他想骂的话太多了，夜晚之前写不完，赶不上跟他来这的侍女官放飞信鸦。戴恩爵士有麻烦了，帮挚友和铁王座隐瞒这么大事，亚夏拉寄给哥哥的那封信可有点长。

火炉中的柴劈啪作响，雷加保持那副“憋了一肚子话”的模样，只看火炉，不看床上。

龙王子该去圣堂静默，而不是卧房里，奥柏伦没好气的想。

沾了油膏的指头毫不迟疑地往会阴下的洞塞，奥柏伦多用了两倍，加快速度且不弄伤自己，放松后穴的肌肉。报信的学士可没提醒他雷加几时变龙，他塞第几根指头时就得被巨龙压在身下。


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 龙舌舔穴play注意

答案是第四根。

这过程对奥柏伦来讲漫长又磨人，放在雷加身上的注意力，让奥柏伦无法放空脑袋专心取悦自己，放松自己即将被进入的入口。穴肉在他手指的抽动下逐渐软化，三根指头并在一起，塞到第二段指节。空闲的手撸动前面的阴茎，勉勉强强才配合后穴的快感半硬，奥柏伦不得不承认，他在恐惧。

视线早就从沉默王子的背影挪开了，被骗入贝勒圣堂的小亲王怕自己忍不住问出来:

你知不知道这婚约的真相。

质问雷加他讨不到好处，再好说话，秉持骑士精神的王子，被身为妻子的人审问的话，年轻的亲王心里一声冷笑。跟他疯疯癫癫的父亲合谋骗他入局的家伙，事到如今半句话都不向可悲的新娘解释。

可悲，红毒蛇用上这词形容自己的境遇，也是感叹除他以外，其他可能变成坦格利安带更多龙回世界母体们。

要是他被龙王子操死了，或者被肚子里的小龙杀了，疯王绝对忙不迭安排下一个献祭对象。

龙血的祭品。

不，现在还不该这么悲观，奥柏伦深吸一口气，将小指尝试一起塞进松软的穴。

不如先赌一把雷加会不会压塌这张床。

而后，一阵布料撑裂的声响，伴着几声奥柏伦从未听过的嘶吼，他的丈夫由一个人变成了一条龙，步步逼近，巨大的翅膀撑在床两侧，用一只爪子把身下赤裸的毒蛇，按在了床上。

龙盯着奥柏伦，奥柏伦认命，回神盯着龙尖细的瞳孔。

雷加似乎很满意妻子正眼瞧他了，虽然小亲王没看出来龙脸上有什么高兴的表情，龙王子挪开了那只不轻不重限制奥柏伦行动的爪子，用爪背拱了拱身下的人。

“什么？”奥柏伦差点直接被掀翻到一边，心里抱怨了一句控制不好力道，忽地想到，雷加或许就是想把他翻过身去。

“你要我趴下来吗？我现在就做。”奥柏伦没好气的宣布自己接下来的行动，龙没阻止。红毒蛇缓慢撑起身，将整个后背露给了雷加，如果雷加现在就把胯下的凶器插一边进来，奥柏伦不往下想了，他目测一叉阴茎，自己刚进去四根指头的后穴就难承受，但愿龙王子有脑子，别疯狂到想把另外一叉也往里捅。

Ω天生来承受进入，他或许会没事的，红毒蛇想。

插进穴来的不是性器。回头警惕一举一动的小亲王眼瞧着银龙曲下细长的脖子，低到他后腰处，鼻息喷在翕张的肉口，而后。

龙王子舔了几下他的臀瓣，粗长的舌头伸进了洞里。

龙舌的高温烫的奥柏伦一激灵，他不想再看雷加是怎么舔弄他肠道的。有力的肌肉在腔内来回抽动，比他承受过的任何东西都灵活。这种感觉太诡异了，快感都被这感觉冲刷掉不少。

红毒蛇试探性伸手拽过一个靠枕，抱在怀里，龙没管他，继续抽动舌头，像在拿舌头操他。床上传统又无趣的王子变成了龙一下子玩法这么花俏，舌尖的分叉刚刮过他的生殖腔口，一瞬间奥柏伦以为雷加想直接用舌头撬开紧闭的入口，好在他没有。

雷加更深一步舔去了结肠。

“不要再深了...”

龙的性器只会进的更深，把他的肠壁顶到极限，或者超过承受极限，奥柏伦忽的想起来。等舌头无论是好心为他进一步前戏扩张，还是雷加单纯犯疯想舔他穴，等舌头撤走，就是巨龙的硕大阴茎插进来的时候了。

龙舌的搅动差点把奥柏伦推上一次高潮，最诡异的一次，他的阴茎淅淅沥沥吐出几股前液，后穴被舔的水声作响，窗外的暴雨都没盖过。小亲王以为自己就要这样被舔射出来时，龙王子收回了舌头，往前挪了几步。

生着肉刺的顶端擦过奥柏伦的洞口，他把腿分得更开了些，等待自己被贯入体内。

tbc.


End file.
